Life, Laughter, a Little Drama, and a LOT of Love
by chihiroxhaku4eva
Summary: It has been eight years since they've seen each other. What happens when they are reunited one day? Will their lives change forever? Temporarily? Or even at all? M for later chappies...not a whole lot later, though! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! this is my first story, so don' t be too difficult!_

_**disclaimer:**** i do not, in any way, shape, or form, own "spirited Away" it belongs to the amazing Hayo Miyazaki! not mine, nope nope nope! although i wish it was!**_

**Chapter One**

"Will we ever meet again?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now go, and don't look back."

Oh, how Haku wished that he could see his beloved Chihiro again. It had been eight years exactly since he watched her walk through the tunnel that separated her world from his. He could remember every detail about her, down to the slightest of things. He remembered her beautiful, chocolate brown hair, her cheerful brown eyes, and even the feeling he had experienced as they fell from the sky with their fingers laced together after their "lovely" experience with Zeniba.

"Only true love can break the spell," she had said to him. He remembered those words vividly.

"She loves me," he thought, "I should've confessed my feelings for her before she had to go." The memory of her touch flowing through his mind as a single tear fell down his pale cheeks. "Why am I crying?" he whispered. I am a GOD for goodness sakes!" He was staring up at the sky, involuntarily fiddling with the smooth, swaying grass that he was currently laying in.

"Because you love her," teased Rin, who had snuck up behind him as he was lost in his thoughts.

Haku jumped at her remark. Not only because she had managed to thoroughly startle him, but because she mentioned the word 'love'.

"What the hell would you know about love, Rin?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing, however, you've obviously got some of it saved up for Sen." she commented.

"How many times must I tell you that her name is Chihiro--"

"and don't forget it, yeah, I know. You've only told me that a million times, I just got used to Sen… even though Chihiro is much prettier."

"I know," stated Haku in quite a monotone voice due to the fact that he wasn't really in the mood to have a conversation at that particular moment in his life.

"Fine, Dragon, I get the fact that you don't want to talk to your absolute BEST friend in the world right now. You're such a brat sometimes.."

"Wait, Rin…I really miss her and I want to be with her again..what should I do?"

"Go to Zeniba"

"Of course!" Haku exclaimed while mentally slapping himself, "Why didn't I think of it before!" and with that, he took off to Swamp Bottom.

* * *

Chihiro sat at her desk inside the large (and very expensive) school that she was currently attending. She kept staring at the clock. 'just twenty more minutes and hellooo summer break!' she thought excitedly. She was eighteen and a freshman in college. Lately, she couldn't help but to think about a certain dragon who, by now, would be almost twenty…well…in his human form at least. She smiled at the thought of her first, and not to mention, only, love. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, or, Haku, for short. He was perfect in every way, shape, and form. Both to her and anyone else who saw him. 'I love you, Haku,' she thought. 'I still have hope that you will keep your promise.

**-RING-**

'YESSS,' thought Chihiro, 'finally time to go home!'

* * *

"Well, Haku, if you must go right this second then I can cast a spell on you…however, it will only last two weeks. Therefore, you will have to find her quickly. Then, you can bring her here if she is willing to come with you."

"In that case, that is what I wish to do," he stated, hiding his overwhelming excitement.

"Hold still then, my dear boy." He clenched his teeth as pain as pain shot through his body, but it left just as soon as it came.

"Thanks for the warning," Haku muttered under his breath.

"You're very welcome. You are now free to pass into the human world, so on with you, and bring me back my granddaughter."

"Of course."

Chihiro had been at home for about three days. It was roughly for o' clock when her mother called her to come downstairs because she had a visitor. She quickly jogged down the staircase and into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the person standing before her.

"Haku..?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Chihiro." he said in the same tone, if not softer.

By this time, Chihiro's mom had gone into her room. She could tell that the two needed to speak to each other in private.

"Haku! I've missed you so much!" she practically screamed as she ran in to his arms.

"I've missed you too," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek and she turned a light shade of pink. Haku simply chuckled at this. They sat there for what seemed like decades, but in reality, was only a few moments.

"I only have eleven more days in the human world." Chihiro's eyes widened at the sudden, yet very serious, statement. "If you'd like, after my stay here, you can come back to the spirit world with me until the spell can be made permanent." She tightened her embrace around his neck, pulling their bodies together. Haku gasped, completely closing the gap between them. He closed his eyes as their lips met for the first time. A tingling sensation shot through their bodies and--

"--CHIHIRO, HONEY, IM GOING OUT FOR A WHILE! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET WHILE I'M GONE!"

The two pulled apart instantly when Chihiro's mother spoke. "OKAY MOTHER." she yelled back, suppressing a laugh. They heard the door shut, and their eyes met once again. Chihiro busted out laughing at Haku because, by that time, his face was crimson at the words 'don't do anything you'll regret. He soon joined her laughter, although his laughter was more out of nervousness than anything.

"Wow, Chihiro, I didn't know that you were active in that sort of thing." he chuckled out.

"HEY!" she yelled, punching him playfully in the arm. "I'm not! My mom's just over-protective! I'm still a virgin thank you very much!"

By this time, Haku was on the ground laughing his ass off. He had to practically gasp for breath and he was almost to the point of tears.

Chihiro rolled her eyes, "now where were we?" she asked…or more like said.

Haku got up as she said this and wrapped his arms around her waist, "right here," he whispered and kissed her once again. After a while they both had to pull apart for air.

"I'll go with you to the spirit world," she said in a serious tone. He smiled.

"I love you, Chihiro."

"I love you too."

He squeezed her tightly and kissed her temple. She blushed slightly at this. "I'm starting to wonder if I should even listen to my mother." She smirked as Haku blushed.

He gave a slight smile and said "I don't know, maybe you should ignore the statement and have fun with me."

Chihiro's eyes widened. "….." she couldn't find the words to reply with. She hadn't been expecting that answer, "…I…."

"Relax, Chihiro, I was only kidding," he hugged her, for his previous comment had obviously scared her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would take me seriously."

"That's ok, it just caught me off guard is all." she said smiling into his chest. She began to realize how much taller he had gotten. He was easily 6' 0" and still growing at almost twenty, and very muscular. His face had taken on a more manly appearance and his voice was much deeper. Chihiro found him (at least what she'd seen of him) incredibly sexy. "Sit down," she motioned to the couch. They sat together and Haku had his arms around her waist.

"Chihiro…" Haku stated, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Yes..?"

"Um..I was just wondering if you…would be my…well….my girlfriend?"

"YES!" she screamed, squeezing Haku, who had jumped at her sudden enthusiasm.

"I looveeee youuu," he told her.

She giggled, "I lovee youu toooo," she replied, giving his=m a soft peck on the lips. This had to be the best day of her life. She got Haku back, she kissed him, and she was his girlfriend. Not to mention he said he loved her!

"Do you want to go for a walk?" hw asked her out of the blue

"Sure!" she replied in her perky, happy voice, and they set off on their walk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter. Thank you soo much to my reviewers and all of the people who put this story on their faves and alerts!you guys are ahmazing!_

_Disclaimer:I still don't own Spirited Away. I'm still poor. If I owned it, I wouldn't be, now would I?_

**Chapter 2**

They were walking down the street, fingers laced, just holding a simple conversation. Most of it consisted of what their lives had been like while they were apart.

"Well", Haku began after Chihiro had asked what it was like since she left, "the bath house has been reconstructed, each floor different colors for a different atmosphere . Its also been added on to and the loose boards, including the ones on the stairs you fell down", he smirked, "have been fixed and I've just been doing the usual, you know, ordering people to do dirty work and such."

"I thought you said you'd quit being her apprentice", Chihiro stated questionably.

"There was a bit of fine print that stated that I had to work for her another year-"

"-That doesn't explain the other seven".

"I wasn't finished yet… anyways, for some reason I couldn't break the barrier between our worlds. I'm only here because of Zeniba, who cast a (quite painful) spell on me . It's only going to last two weeks, as I told you. It would've been a longer stay, but she would've taken longer to make a spell like that, and for some reason I had to have you now or I felt that I would die."

"Aaawwwww, aren't you so sweet" Chihiro said smiling brightly before standing on her toes to kiss him.

"You know I never once lost hope in you", she said sweetly after the kiss had ended.

He gave her a smile that was enough to melt anyone's heart.

"So how have you been the past eight years?", he asked

"Hmmm, a lot has happened actually. I don't even know where to start. The first few weeks of school were rough after I left. All I could think about was you. I was always getting in trouble for daydreaming. I really wanted to tell them to got o hell, but I don't think that would've been a very good idea. I wasn't insincerely a teachers pet in the first place.", she laughed, "and life was boring, nothing spectacular . My father was killed in a car accident. T-boned by a drunk driver. But I hardly consider that spectacular."

"Chihiro, I'm so sorry!", he said and squeezed her as tight as he could… well not quite that hard , he's a dragon ….so, tightly , but not enough to hurt her.

"That must be hard for you to lose a loved one. If I lost you I don't know what I would do. According to Rin, I've been sulking around the bath house since you left, and I knew you were ok… if you died then…" he shuddered at the thought.

"It was about five months ago. I'm over it"

"Chihiro, that's not a long time and you loved him like you love me and if you still haven't stopped thinking about me in eight years then you can't be over his death in five months."

"Ya….but…I..ya..I know," she replied. Her voice got quieter with each word and her eyes glossed over with unshed tears.

Haku reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shhhh…it's okay, I'm here now. It's going to be okay."

She clung to him as if he would disappear at any given moment.

"I don't ever want to leave you again," she sniffled and loosened her grip.

He gave her an understanding smile and nodded his head as if saying 'right back at ya.' "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, being a concerned boyfriend.

"Ya….I don't know what came over me..I loved my dad and he didn't deserve to die. I don't know why the gods did it to him," she threw a suspicious look at Haku.

He blinked a few times, "why are you looking at m-OH!" he began to laugh. Both at her joke and the fact that it took him so long to get it. "I had nothing to do with it, but I could ask if you want me to," he said, thinking about how stupid that would've sounded to a normal person.

"Good," she said, "because if you did I would have to kick your ass."

"Watch your mouth young missy," he was attempting to sound as much like her mother as possible and, might I add, was doing quite a god job.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Just as he said this, Chihiro pinched him.

"OW! Son of a bitchhhh," he yelled.

"Now who should watch their mouth?" she asked.

"I'm almost twenty, thank you."

"I'm eighteen, thank you," she reminded him.

"Still older," he said.

"You suck"

"Yup, I do, not so sure you wanna know what either," he joked.

"Excuse me?" she said in a questioning tone.

"I was kidding."

"I sure hope so….speaking of which..have you ever…uhhhhhhh..-"

"-No, why do you ask?"

"Dunno, just curious."

He nodded, "Mmhm, sure."

"What other reason is there, Mr. Smart Ass?"

"First off, language child," he said, chuckling at the death glare the statement had earned him. "Second, because you want to be my first and you can't deny it," he said. She turned three shades of red.

'So?' she inwardly said. Instead, she simply asked "and how would you know?"

"Well, you did say that you loved me..so just assuming due to the circumstances.," he said.

"Wow, that actually made you sound smart," she commented.

"Who said that I wasn't?" he questioned.

"Nobody, I was just saying."

"Sureeeee," he said in a suspicious tone. "Only Rin would tell someone that I was stupid…have you had secret connections with her or something?"

"Maybeeee…"

"DAMN HER!" he shouted

O.o (Chihiro's face.) "I was kidding."

"I know, had to add a little extra drama."

"Drama queen."

"Oh, so now I'm a girl?"

"Wouldn't know."

"But you want to."

"STOP IT!"

"Sorry," he said, holding back laughter. It was just fun to mess around with her.

"You've changed a lot," she said, "you used to be all quiet and always kept to yourself. Now you make sex jokes, what happened?" she asked, "not that it's bad, it's actually quite funny."

"Eh..I guess it just comes with age. I never really think about why I say these things and actually find them funny… once I hit about fourteen it just sorta happened," he answered, pondering the question himself.

"Oh."

"Well, think about it, who would give me that sort of influence?" he asked, though it was meant to be more of a statement.

"Rin," she answered.

That's true," he said, "but as far as I'm concerned she didn't say things like that to me. that would've a little odd."

"That's true," she said, turning into her driveway being as they had walked around the entire neighborhood twice.

"So, what now?" she asked Haku.

"What ever you want to do," he replied.

They walked into the living room. "Hmmm, well, we could watch TV or play video games or-"

"-Or this," he said before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close so their lips met. She was a bit startled at first, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Haku slid his tongue into his mouth and Chihiro just melted right there. She returned the favor, causing Haku to tighten his grip around her. He couldn't help but allow a moan to escape his throat. Eventually, they parted, but only so much that their foreheads still touched. "You're so perfect," he whispered to her.

"I blame you for that." she whispered back, hugging him. He chuckled and petted her hair. He gave her another light kiss on the lips while caressing her cheek.

At that moment, Chihiro's mother pulled into the driveway. "Damn," Haku said. "and we were getting somewhere." He smirked at her and she gave him a playful kick on the shin.

"Perv," she said. He rolled his eyes. The front door opened and the two sat down on the couch and Chihiro quickly turned on the TV as if they had been watching it the entire time. Haku could barely hold his laughter back when Chihiro's mom walked in and asked what they did while she was gone. Chihiro just said "shh! My show is on," and her mother walked away without noticing that the channel she had on was on a commercial break.

"Do that often?" asked Haku.

"Nah, but I have a friend that does stupid stuff like that all the time. I swear she's psychotic or something. Gets away with anything and everything."

"You hang out with psychotic people?" he asked.

"She's the only one," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh"

"Ya she's coming over later, so you'll get to meet her. She knows all about you."

"How?"

"I told her, of course. I had to tell someone about my little adventure didn't I ? she was the only one that I trusted to tell."

"well, I suppose that would make sense," he said. That second, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Chihiro allowed her mother to answer the door because she was too lazy to get up. Her mother let the guest in and she led her into the living room where the couple was sitting. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Chihiro being so close to a boy that she didn't know.

"Chi… who's your friend?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Do you remember the stories I told you about that boy and the Spirit World?" Chihiro stated more than asked.

"Of course I do."

"This is that boy," she said cautiously, anticipating her friend's response.

"So.. You're Haku?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye.

He nodded, "I am."

She gave him a smile in response. "Thanks for saving Chi's life," she said. "I'm Crystal." The two shook hands.

He politely smiled. "You're welcome, but I don't know why you're thanking me when it should be the other way around. you've obviously taken good care of Chihiro while I've been gone," he responded.

"No prob," said Crystal, "Chi is pretty low maintenance. Usually keeps things to herself she's quiet and smart. Honestly, she doesn't need my help."

"Quiet?" asked Haku, raising an eyebrow at Chihiro, who laughed nervously while looking at Crystal. "Kept to yourself I can see but quiet and smart are new ones. Last time I checked you never stopped talking, which isn't at all a bad thing. I love that about you. You were also an extreme klutz. That part worries me a little."

Crystal was laughing her ass off at Chihiro. This Haku guy knew more about her friend than she had expected. She could also understand why Chihiro liked him so much. He was funny as hell and sweet at the same time. She wondered if they were dating yet. She decided that if she didn't find out soon she would just ask Chihiro later.

Haku then noticed that he may have embarrassed Chihiro. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "It's okay Chihiro, I was only joking. No need to be embarrassed," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," she replied. "I don't know why I keep getting embarrassed, I guess you just make me nervous."

"I promise there's nothing to be embarrassed or nervous about," he said, calming her down.

'That answers that' thought Crystal. "I KNEW IT!" she yelled, almost accusingly. Haku raised an eyebrow and gave her the wtf look.

"Knew what, exactly?" asked Chihiro. Haku nodded.

"That you two were together," she replied.

Haku gave her that duh look and said "o…..k? That matters why?"

"Because now I'll have to leave you two alone pretty often." she smirked.

Haku chuckled. "Whatever you say, but it's not like we're just going to have sex right off the bat. We just reunited after eight years, and we've been dating for, like, a few hours."

Chihiro, once again, turned bright red at the thought of doing 'it' with Haku. To be honest, she didn't think it was a bad idea, she just wasn't ready YET. That could change in a split second, though.

"Chihiro, you really have to stop doing that," Haku told her.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG im so sorry for taking this long to update!** my internet decided it was going to stop working righ t after i posted the last chapter! i wouldve had it up weeks ago! :( really, really sorryyyy! also, this chapter gets a lil, um, graphic, i suppose you could say. thazz what the M rating is for...

_**Disclaimer: **____i do NOT own spirited away, although i wish i did...it Miyizaki's though_

Chapter 3

It had been about a week since Haku and Chihiro reunited. Haku only had a few more days left in the Human World. Most of his time there had been spent with Chihiro, and the moments he wasn't with her he found himself missing her. At that moment, they were sitting in Chihiro's room discussing what to say to her mother about the Spirit World. She had never told her parents for fear hat they would either reject her or send her to a doctor and have her put on medication.

"Well, you have to tell her or she'll just be suspicious," said Haku.

"I'm not as worried about telling her that as I am about telling her I'll be staying with a guy unsupervised for a long period of time."

"I see. You know I'm here for you no matter what. I think she'll be okay with it though. You're an adult, so there isn't a whole lot that she can disagree with," he said.

"I guess.." she replied.

* * *

"You're doing WHAT!" her mother asked. Chihiro had just told her mother what she planned to do. Haku was leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room. If he needed to step into the conversation and defend Chihiro, he would, but for now he planned to just keep his mouth shut. This was more of a conversation that Chihiro and her mother needed to have alone.

"You heard me, I'm eighteen mom, I can do what I want, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." said Chihiro.

"I know that, but you hardly know this guy…"

So she told her mother everything about the Spirit World. About Yubaba and Zeniba and Rin and most importantly, Haku.

Her mother turned to face Haku. "Is this true?" she asked.

He simply nodded, "We've been in love for a long time now…"

"Well, you seem to be a pretty nice young man. I still need some time to think about all of this, though."

"Thank you," he responded, bowing politely. Chihiro's mother smiled and left the room. "That went well," he said, walking over to Chihiro and pulling her into his arms.

"Yep," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He gave her a light kiss. "I think she'll agree," he told her.

"Me too."

He picked her up and carried her bridal style into her room upstairs. She giggled and told him to put her down, but he refused.

Once in her room, he put her down on the bed and gently got on top of her, kissing her lips once more. She pulled him as close as possible and flipped them over so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist. He let out a soft moan when Chihiro slid forward to kiss him and accidentally rubbed against his more sensitive area. Chihiro giggled and Haku smirked. He lifted his hips and rubbed against her area, making her moan and turn bright red.

"Okay, TOTALLY unfair!" she said. He was about to reply when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Chihiro sighed and got up to open the door. Gee, what a surprise, on the other side of the door was no other than her mother (OMFG THAT RHYMES!).

"Chihiro, you can go, but promise to come back as soon as possible."

"Promise!" Chihiro practically squealed in delight and hugged her mother tightly. She then ran over to Haku and jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun her in circles. Chihiro's mother left the room and Haku immediately pulled her into a kiss.

After a few moments, the kiss ended. Chihiro and Haku started talking about completely random things, which lead to a conversation about children.

"OOH I've got a good question," said Chihiro, "do you want kids?"

He chuckled, "Only if they're yours."

She smiled at him, "Same."

_**The Next Day **_

It was Haku's birthday! It was about 6:00am and Chihiro had purposely gotten up early so she could wake up Haku. She tiptoed over to where he was. As soon as she was within an arms length from him, he quickly reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her into the bed with him. Chihiro was a bit startled. She though he had been asleep, but he was faking! She screamed and then busted out laughing when Haku tickled her sides.

"Gotchya," he joked, she smiled.

"Gotta love ya'," she said. He nodded enthusiastically with a huge smile on his face. She chuckled at his sudden burst of energy. "Happy twentieth to you!" she said in an excited tone.

"Yayyyyyy!" he exclaimed. He then pulled her close and kissed her. She had an excited feeling in her stomach, but she couldn't figure out why. All she knew was that something good was bound to happen (A/N am I the only one who gets those feelings? They're usually right, too).

They hopped up and went downstairs to get something to eat. Chihiro just grabbed pop tarts and started eating them because she was too lazy to make anything. Haku just did the same. He kept staring at Chihiro and it was starting to creep her out.

"Why are you staring at me," she asked him. He just kept staring with a straight face. "Quit!" she exclaimed. Nothing. "What the fuck!" he lightly smirked and gave a slight laugh. "WHAT!"

"You're too beautiful. I can't resist." he said. She just looked at him funny.

"Yeah right," she said.

He gave her the 'you're-a-dumbass' look (kinda like the look a teacher gives you when you ask a stupid question).

"Well, first of all, I'm fat. Second, I'm ugly. Third, I'm fat and ugly," she said.

"Chihiro, you're not fat and you're gorgeous.," he said being dead serious.

"Sure," she said.

"Please don't say things like that. It scares me when you do. It makes me think that you'll end up with an eating disorder or something," Haku said with a soft expression on his face.

"Sorry," she said and kissed him. He smiled at her.

"It's all good," he said.

* * *

It was about 9:30am and Haku and Chihiro fully intended to just sit around and do nothing all day. Well, Haku did have one thing that he wanted to do, but it would have to wait. He had to talk to Chihiro about it and it wasn't something that he could just do at a random time during the day. They were just sitting on Chihiro's couch watching TV. Her mother walked in the room, told Haku happy birthday, winked at him, and hugged Chihiro. He knew what the wink was for. He had asked Chihiro's mother for permission to do what he wanted to do a few days ago. To his surprise, she had actually been quite cool with it. She actually seemed happy. Probably at he thought that her daughter had found someone who loved her so much. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he loved Chihiro with all his heart. Finding out about how Haku and Chihiro met only confirmed her thoughts. The only rule she had instructed him to follow was to use a condom, which he had planned to do anyway. Chihiro was only eighteen, her body couldn't possibly be ready for children…could it?

At lunchtime they were all sitting at the table (they as in Chihiro, Haku, Chihiro's mother, and Crystal, who had magically appeared around 11:30 to tell Haku happy birthday). Chihiro's mom kept looking from Chihiro to Haku with a look that said 'yet?'. Haku smiled and shook his head. He mouthed the word 'tonight' to her. She nodded, she truly did like Haku.

Crystal left at about 4:50, after talking to Chihiro and Haku for a while. They tried to teach Haku how to play video games, but that didn't go over very well. She had to be home by five, so she decided to go before she forgot about the time. She gave Chihiro a friendly hug goodbye and wave to Haku before walking out the door, Chihiro's mother shutting the door behind her.

Soon after, Haku decided to have his talk with Chihiro. They, once again sat on her bed.

"Hey, Chihiro," he said.

"Hn?"

"Well, you're eighteen, and I'm now twenty, and I've been thinking…"

"About?" she asked when he stopped talking for a moment.

"That maybe tonight we could…" he finished the sentence with a few hand motions. "If you're ready, that is. I've already spoken to your mother, she's fine with it, so don't worry about her. I don't want you to feel pressured, though. I'll wait if you're not ready."

She had a huge grin on her face. "I'm ready," she said. "But only if you have protection, if you know what I mean."

He laughed and nodded, "I do know what you mean, and I do have it."

"Cool," she said kissing him. "When?"

"Whenever you want," he said.

"Now?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

* * *

**.THIS IS THE "FUN" PART. DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMONS!.**

* * *

"Ok," he whispered in her ear, pushing her back onto the bed gently. He was on top of her, kissing her passionately. His hands slid under her shirt and she moaned when his hand brushed the bottom of one of her breasts. He then pulled her shirt off. Quickly followed by the removal of his own shirt, revealing his absolutely amazing muscles.

'Hel-lo, hottie,' thought Chihiro. She unbuckled his belt and he grabbed a condom out of his pocket. He then allowed Chihiro to pull his pants off, revealing his black boxers. They continued to kiss for a while. Haku began to trail kisses all the way down her body. He teased her navel with his tongue, causing her to moan and feel a bit nervous as he started removing her pants. He then, after teasing her a bit more, removed her bra. She felt a little exposed, but surprisingly comfortable with Haku seeing her this way. He began to play with her breasts, causing her to let out another loud moan. He removed her last piece of clothing, and then his own. Chihiro had to try really hard not to stare. Haku was…well…to put it simply she could now say that Haku was sexy all over and mean it. She had expected him to be large but no THIS large!

Haku chuckled. "guessing you like what you see?" he said, handing her the condom. She slid it over his manhood and he gasped at the touch. He wanted more but he knew that he had to take it slow so she wouldn't get scared. He slid a finger inside her and she moaned loudly. Once he felt that she had adjusted, he added another, causing her to give a slight grunt and arch her back. He slowly moved them in and out of her. She moaned his name and he could hardly control himself. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "be gentle," she whispered in a nervous tone, although she knew there was need to tell him that. She trusted him and she knew that he loved her and wouldn't ever hurt her. He locked his lips with hers and slowly pushed himself into her. Chihiro felt a tearing sensation and whimpered a bit. She felt like she would pass out it hurt so bad. She dug her nails into his back and did all she could to keep herself calm and relaxed because she knew it would only be worse if she freaked out and tensed up. Haku wrapped his arms around her slim figure. Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks. He kissed her as tenderly as possible, doing all he could to comfort her. He knew that it would be painful for her at first. By the time he was all the way in her, she was slightly shaking.

"It'll go away soon," he assured her. She did her best to smile. After a few slow movements in and out of her, Chihiro's pain had passed, just as Haku had told her it would. She began to moan in pleasure. Haku took this as a hint and slightly picked up the pace, earning a gasp from his loved one.

"Harder," she moaned.

He gladly obeyed and it was taking all she had in her to keep from screaming in pleasure. She was breathing in his ear, sending chills down his spine. He let out a moan and sped up, causing Chihiro to let out the moan that she had been holding back. By then, they were both panting and getting close to climax. Haku pulled out and flipped her onto all fours, he wasn't rough, though, not like most guys would've been. He slowly entered her from behind. She gave a pained moan and tightened her muscles around him.

"Shhh," he cooed to her, tracing her spine with his index finger. She relaxed almost immediately. Pain, once again, turned to pleasure. They were both so close to climax that their bodies practically ached. A few quick thrusts later, they hit their peaks together, moaning each others names. He pulled out of her, allowing her to roll over onto her back once again. He collapsed on top of her. Both of them were breathing heavily, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Wow," Haku whispered. Chihiro nodded. "I love you," he said.

She gave him a peck on the lips, "Love ya too," she responded. They then proceeded to fall asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slowness:( I'll try to have the next chappie up soon! again, so sorry! thank you to alllll that reviewed and added me to favorites/alerts. you're amazing! *gives cookies that I just took out of the oven* they're realllyy good:)

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Spirited Away. I wish I did. I wish I owned a lot of things, then again, don't we all?**_

**Chapter 4**

Chihiro woke up in mid-morning. She was still laying in Haku's warm, gentle arms. She noticed that he was still sleeping, so she decided to stay snuggled against him, enjoying his comfort. Although she felt sticky and sweaty from the night before, she decided that it would be better to wait until Haku woke up to get in the shower. She didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful. Just as the thought crossed her mind he opened his eyes, yawned, and smiled at her.

"Morning beautiful," he said in a raspy morning voice.

She returned his smile and blushed, which he found adorable. "morning," she said in her usual, cheerful voice, which Haku also loved. "I seriously need a shower," she said.

"Ya, me too," he stated matter-of-factly.

Chihiro smiled and they sat up. She was still sore from the previous event. A sudden jolt of pain from her lower regions caused her to look down and notice a spot of blood on the sheets. She gasped, momentarily forgetting that it was normal for that to happen the first time. The gasp caused Haku to look too. His expression immediately softened.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head. She hated that part of the morning right after you wake up and you cant think straight yet.

"It's normal," she said. "It won't happen again. You didn't hurt me, I just forgot about that for a second."

"Thank god," he said, sounding relieved. "I never want to hurt you."

"I know," she stood on her toes and kissed him.

She turned on the shower, waiting for it to get warm and stepped in , pulling Haku with her. They washed each others bodies and kissed a few times. Haku tried to find words to describe how beautiful Chihiro was and failed, saying that she was too beautiful to describe.

They got dressed and went downstairs to eat, passing by Chihiro's mother on the way. Haku looked at her and nodded. She ran to Chihiro, hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs. Chihiro gave a very confused look to her mother and then to Haku. He just laughed.

"Last night," he said after a while of Chihiro failing to comprehend her mothers actions.

"OHHH," she said, smiling at the memory. "I knew that."

They ate their breakfast (Cap N' Crunch, because that's what my friend demanded that they eat.. XD my weirdo friends) and Chihiro said that she felt fat so they went on another walk. Chihiro was dying to know more about what was going on back in the Spirit World.

"All the Yunas do is flirt with me," he said. "It's really, REALLY annoying."

"Well, you're mine," said Chihiro with a smile.

"Of course," he said, "and I always will be."

Her smile grew. "Ya. Last night was soooo amazing," she said dreamily.

He smiled back. "I know. Promise I didn't hurt you, though?"

"Promise," she assured him. "It was a little painful at first…..actually, a lot, and I'm still a little sore, but you didn't actually hurt me."

"I noticed that you were in a lot of pain. I knew it would hurt for you, but I didn't expect it to be that bad." It was obvious he felt bad for her.

"You can't help your size," she smirked, knowing that the comment would embarrass him.

He blushed almost instantly. "What are you inferring?" he asked, trying with all his might to keep his composure.

"Oh, nothing," she replied in a playful tone.

"I love you," he chuckled. "honestly, I do."

She giggled. "I love you, too."

"I love you more."

So they got into yet another 'who-loves-who-more' battle. After a while, Haku finally declared that they loved each other equally and Chihiro agreed.

"You know, we should really leave for the Spirit World tonight," he reminded her. That's when the full effect of the fact that she was going to be gone for a long period of time…with a boy…who just-so-happened to be her boyfriend. A smile crept its way onto her face.

"Exactly how long are we going to be there?" she asked.

"About a month," he said after doing a bit of calculating. "Probably a little more. At most two months, but I doubt it will be that long."

She knew that the time away from home would go by quickly. Especially if time went by as fast as it had for the past two weeks. They then went back to Chihiro's house to pack.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Goodbye, honey." her mother said. By the way her voice was cracking you could tell that she was about to cry. She then proceeded to tell Chihiro that she was growing up way too fast, etc. etc. (need I explain? I think we all know how that conversation goes…) After a while of that, Chihiro finally said goodbye and walked out the door at Haku's side. Once they were at the entrance to the tunnel that Chihiro had walked through so long ago Haku took her hand and walked her through the darkness. Memories began to flood through her mind as she walked.

'Chihiro, don't cling like that, you'll make me trip' she could still hear her mother saying. She remembered those words as if they had been spoken just moments before.

* * *

ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER

They stood in front of the bath house together, memories, once again, rushing through Chihiro's mind. Suddenly, Rin ran out of the bath house.

"Chihiro, is it really you!" she yelled, Chihiro nodded with a smile and Rin pulled her into a tight embrace. "Hey Haku." she said as if he were the last thing she ever wanted to see. He simply nodded. Chihiro shot Rin a death glare. She may be her best friend but she still couldn't get away with talking to Haku that way. Rin gave a nervous laugh and asked if they should go see Kamajii now. Chihiro immediately ran towards the boiler room.

"Kamajii, I'm back!" she exclaimed as soon as she entered the room. He turned around, took a minute to analyze her, and finally realized who she was. "Chihiro!" he said, hugging her, "you're so grown up!" he then patted her gently on the head. Then Haku and Rin entered the room.

"Having fun?" asked Haku.

"Oh you bet!" said Chihiro. "Tons and tonssss of fun!" she laughed at Haku's 'WTF' expression.

"Our room is upstairs," he said, still a little confused. "and by upstairs, I mean top floor.."

"Oooh it's actually OUR room instead of sneaking around into each other's rooms like it was at my house!" she said, being as Haku was supposed to sleep in the guest bedroom, but he slept in Chihiro's room almost every night.

Haku smiled and nodded. They said their goodbyes to Rin and Kamajii before heading upstairs. Haku took her hand and pulled her through the little door that Rin had taken her through when she was ten. She managed to hit her head on it again. Haku was laughing his ass off. His laughing calmed and he said that he was sorry and kissed the spot that she had hit. Chihiro gave him a joking glare, which he gave a breathy chuckle to.

He grabbed her hand and led her into an elevator which, now, went all the way to the top floor. Some people stared as they passed, noticing their clasped hands. Haku made them stop staring once he noticed Chihiro was uncomfortable, by kindly telling them that they needed to fuck off because he didn't give a rat's ass what they thought.

Before long, the couple was at the top of the bath house. Chihiro admired the beauty of the house as she walked. They entered the large doors that lead to Yubaba's office, but turned after the third set of doors and entered an elegant hallway, that's walls looked to be lined with some sort of gold. Said hallway lead to their room. Chihiro liked the sound of that. THEIR room. The room was beyond gigantic, with a bed that definitely looked larger than a king. It had three closets, a two person bathroom, a hot tub (*wink wink*), and all together just looked like a room that someone extremely, EXTREMELY rich would live in. 'Well duh' thought Chihiro. 'he's Haku, of course he's rich!'

"That ones mine," he said, pointing to a dresser, "and that one's yours," he pointed to another. "I really don't use the closets, so they're all yours. Use whatever you like, what's mine is yours." he informed her. Chihiro hopped onto the bed.

"OMG, Haku, this bed is huge just like everything else of yours!" he laughed, knowing that she was just trying to embarrass him like she had done so many times before. She joined his laughter, and then gave him a pouty look. He tilted his head in confusion before understanding what she wanted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now?" he asked. She gave him puppy eyes. "It'll have to wait until later. Yubaba's gone for a few months so I have to take care of this place. Tonight."

Chihiro sighed. "You don't think that I'm, like, I don't know, a whore or something like that for wanting to do it again so soon, do you?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know that I would never think of you like that." he told her, as he went to sit next to her. "We can't do THAT right now simply because I don't have enough time, not because I don't want to." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Now, I have work to do, wanna come with me?" he asked. Chihiro nodded excitedly and followed him down to the bottom floor. Haku was ordering people around, greeting guests, making sure people stayed on task (except Rin, he really didn't care what she did) and everything else involved in running a bath house.

"Try it." he told her. She smirked and looked around for someone to give orders to. She spotted two Yunas chattering away, more than likely about her.

"Back to work!" she demanded them. She wasn't half bad at this job. Haku stood beside her, chuckling as the workers immediately began scrubbing floors.

"Niiice," Haku gave her a smirk and a slight nod of his head. Chihiro giggled.

* * *

LATER

Chihiro and Haku were sitting on the bed in silence, both of them deep in thought. Chihiro sighed and fell back onto the bed, causing Haku to snap out of his thoughts. He looked down at her from his sitting position and smirked. She smiled at him, knowing exactly what he had in mind. They, once again, had their fun. This time, Chihiro experienced less pain and more pleasure. That was their routine for about two weeks before Chihiro began to constantly feel sick. She was tired and her stomach couldn't handle much. Smells were now nauseating. Haku was extremely worried about her. Since Yubaba was gone, Rin never did anything because Haku didn't make her, so Chihiro would stay with her while Haku was working. She explained how she had been feeling and what she thought it could be.

"Chi, you need to go to Zeniba's. There's not a whole lot I can tell you except that you might be right about what's wrong with you. Chihiro smiled.

"I hope I am," she said.

* * *

"Lay down, dear," Zeniba told her. She, obviously, obeyed. She placed her hands on Chihiro's stomach. Chihiro winced as Zeniba pressed down and a faint blue light shimmered. After a while, Zeniba smiled brightly. She had figured out what was wrong. "Chihiro, technically nothing is wrong with you. It's natural with your recent activity with Haku."

Chihiro's smile was brighter than ever. "So I was right?" she asked. Zeniba nodded. Chihiro jumped up and hugged her. Repeating the process with Rin.

"How are you gonna tell lover boy?" asked Rin, using the nickname she had recently given him.

"I dunno," Chihiro shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to tell him straight up." Rin nodded.

* * *

Chihiro ran into Haku's arms as soon as she got back to the bath house.

"Well that's a change in mood," he said. She nodded. "What did she say?"

Chihiro could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed Haku's arm and led him to the bridge. "She said that I'm…"

"You're?" he asked after she paused.

"I'm.." she took a deep breath. "Haku, I'm pregnant." she smiled once the last word left her mouth.

Haku's eyes widened at her statement. Sure, they had forgotten about protection a few times, but he didn't think that this would happen. Apparently he was wrong. He took a moment to let it sink in, and then smiled back at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you so much," he told her.

"I love you more." she said, causing both of them to laugh, breaking the tension.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a father!" he said excitedly.

"I can't believe that I get to have a baby come out of me!" she cringed. Haku chuckled.

"I'll be there when you do," he promised her.

"good, I'm going to need someone's hand to squeeze the life out of."

He simply shook his head and smiled at her, as if saying 'you're crazy'.

She gave him an incredibly over exaggerated smile and pulled him through the bath house, skipping. Now THAT got more than just a few stares. All of the Yuna glared in Chihiro's direction. She just stuck her tongue out at them in a childish way and continued to skip.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

Chihiro woke up around five o'clock in the morning, feeling sicker than she had previously. She got up and went into the bathroom and almost as soon as she got in there, morning sickness showed her no mercy.

Haku woke up to the sound of a very sick Chihiro. 'sexy' he thought as he entered the bathroom to take care of her and saw her vomiting. He kneeled beside her and held her long hair back for her. Her rubbed her back with his other hand to comfort her. She sighed, flushed the toilet, and rinsed her mouth with Listerine. She turned around and hugged Haku, burying her face in his chest. He kissed her temple.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Morning sickness."

"Woo, party time," he said sarcastically, making her laugh.

"Not really," she said between laughs.

"Ya, didn't look like a whole lot of fun.." he replied. She shook her head and he kissed her. "I'm here, though." he said as they walked into the bedroom. "like I've said before, I always will be." Chihiro smiled at him. 'Being with Haku forever, now THAT is party time.' she thought, quoting Haku's earlier statement. Her mind continued to ramble on about how fantastic Haku was, when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar, deep voice.

"Chihiro?" Haku asked softly.

"Hmmm?" came her reply as she suddenly noticed that while she had been caught up in her thoughts he had taken her onto a beautiful balcony with a stunning view.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've told you how much I love you, and how I'll never leave you." He continued. "All of that is true, and actually kind of an understatement. I want to spend the rest o my life with you…" She gasped as he got down on one knee in front of her, a small box containing the most breathtaking ring in the universe in his hands.

"Chihiro Ogino, will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know im slow. **i love you all very much though! reviews are wonderful! they keep me going. Soon, ill be co-writing a fic with my friend. itll be on her profile, mastersgrasshopper. im not sure when itll get uploaded or how quick updates will be. it will probably for Degrassi-The Next Generation. but im not sure:) i shall try to keep updates for this story within three weeks of each other, even though school will be starting back soon.

**_Disclaimer:_****_ i do not own Spirited Away. soon, however, i shall own a copy of 34 different miyazaki movies:) and yes, Candace, you can watch them with me. i still wont technically own them...i wish i could:(_**

**Chapter 5**

That was the question that every girl waits what seems like a lifetime to hear. Coming from Haku, it was more like every girls fantasy. She looked at Haku, then to the ring, and back to him. She breathily chuckled in disbelief. It had to be a dream. A huge smile formed on her face. She looked him directly in the eye and immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"YES YES YES of course I'll marry you!" he sighed in relief and slipped the ring onto her finger. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she smiled.

* * *

**LATER**

"RINNNNN!" Chihiro as she walked through (more like shoved her way through) the plethora of customers at the front of the bath house.

"Over here!" came the response from the direction of the gigantic tub to Chihiro's left. Chihiro ran over to where she was.

"Guess what;" she said.

"What?" was Rin's answer. Chihiro held up her left hand, showing the ring to her. Rin gasped and let out a very loud, girly squeal. "NO WAY!" she yelled.

"Way," said Chihiro in a matter-of-fact tone.

"This is great!" Rin screamed.

"I know!" exclaimed Chihiro in an equally loud tone.

"Wow guys," they turned to see who had given the comment, and saw none other than Haku with a very amused look on his face.

"WOAH! Where did you come from?" asked Chihiro in a stunned tone.

"Well I was walking by, then I heard Rin scream, and I walked in here and saw you two and then that…" he pointed behind him to reveal the fact that the entire bath house was staring at them.

"Heh…heh….ohhhhh," Chihiro sweat dropped. Haku smiled, shaking his head. Chihiro gave him a playful punch. "Stop making fun of me and make them stop staring!" she told him. He turned around and without a word from him, the workers immediately got back to work. He turned back to face Chihiro and gave her the 'I'm-so-innocent-and- I-didn't-just-threaten-to-kill-them-with-my-eyes' look.

"Whatever," she teased.

"You're on," he said before chasing her around the bath house, laughing the whole way.

'That was….really random' thought Rin.

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER (BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD)**

"MOM, I'M HOME!" yelled Chihiro, flinging the door to her house open. Haku had taken the potion thingy as soon as Zeniba had finished making it.

"Chihiro" her mom ran to her, giving her a big hug. Chihiro laughed at her mothers motherly actions. Haku just smiled. Chihiro's mom then pulled Haku in to a tight hug.. THEN he was shocked. He hugged her back reluctantly. 'That's new, he thought. I wonder if shell still feel this way after we tell her the news.. Or both parts of it.

"So. "she said releasing Haku, "How was your trip?" she asked.

"Great!" replied Chihiro, "but Haku and I need to have a talk with each other..theeeeen with you." she said.

"Now excuse us," she said, grabbing Haku and pulling him upstairs to her bedroom, leaving a very confused Yuko behind.

"Yes dear?" Haku asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"How are we going to tell her?" she questioned.

"Well for the getting married part just show her your hand. The other part, I'm not quite sure.."

"I guess ill just have to tell her exactly what it is." She told him.

"That's about all you can do," he said before kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you too," she replied smiling.

*Downstairs at dinner*

Haku and Chihiro sat next to each other, across from Chihiro's mother. They ate in silence for a while before Yuko couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Didn't you say we needed to talk?" she asked, looking directly at Chihiro.

"Uh, yeah," Chihiro said nervously. She put down her fork( she's left-handed 'cause I said so.) and held up her left hand, showing her mother the newly acquired ring on her left ring finger.

"Your getting MARRIED? She questioned excitedly. The couple nodded.

"You acted like it is a bad thing," she said

"Well," Haku finally spoke up. "That's part of the news. There are two parts. Neither of them are bad. We're quite excited, actually. We just aren't sure how you're gonna feel about it."

"You're not moving out, are you? You can't you're only eighteen, that's too young, you're still a baby and-"

"MOM," Chihiro shouted angrily.

"Mood swings ALREADY?" Haku chuckled just loud enough for Chihiro to hear. Chihiro fought back a laugh.

"One, I'm not a baby. Two, I'm not moving out, sheesh, chill."

Her mother sighed in relief. "Then what is it?" she asked.

"Well, as you can tell Chihiro and I are very much in love…we were planning on starting a family someday…" Chihiro unconsciously hugged her stomach protectively with one arm and grabbed Haku's hand. "…It looks like that family is going to start sooner than we had planned…" he finished. Chihiro's mom stared at him in shock. She looked over to Chihiro (who was now squeezing the hell out of Haku's poor hand).

"Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" she asked. The couple nodded in unison. "That's GREAT!" Yuko shouted excitedly. Chihiro smiled, sighed, and released Haku's hand.

"Thank the fucking gods, my hand was starting to hurt!" he said.

"Language," said Chihiro. He rolled his eyes. "Evil," she told him.

Haku looked around the room. "Who, me?" he asked. She glared at him. "O…K.. that's a yes. MORE MOOD SWINGS!" he said. She laughed at him. "See, my point exactly."

Chihiro's mom came around the table to hug (aka squeeze the life out of) her daughter.

"Ow….can't…breathe…ow…get…offff"

"Heh, sorry, guess I got a tad carried away."

"It's all good."

"Women," said Haku, interrupting their 'moment' as some would call it.

"Men," they said in unison.

"What about them?" he asked.

"…I have no idea," said Chihiro.

"They're lazy," said Chihiro's mother.

"I can't be all that lazy. I was capable of getting Chihiro pregnant which, if I recall, involved a certain activity that required a fairly generous amount of energy," he countered with a smirk.

Yuko blushed and shook her head.

"Haku…I'm not sure she wanted to think about that part of our relationship.."

"At least I didn't add details," he said.

"Please don't." said Yuko.

"Nah, I'm not that mean," he said.

"Keyword in that sentence being 'THAT'," Chihiro added. Haku nodded with a smile. They all laughed and finished dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Haku and Chihiro raced up the stairs. Haku could've easily won, however, being the 'gentleman' that he is, he acted like he was running out of breath halfway up the stairs, allowing Chihiro to beat him by a mile.

He sat down in a chair at Chihiro's desk, staring into space while listening to his love type.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled out of the blue.

"What!" Haku yelled back, shocked.

"I totally forgot to tell Crystal!"

"She totally lives right there!" he pointed out the window at Crystals house. Chihiro pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Crystal's number.

"Hello," came a voice from the other line.

"Hey," said Chihiro.

"OMG hey!" said Crystal. "Sup?"

"Haha, Crys, you seriously need to get your lazy ass over here right now."

"K, see you in a sec," she shouted.

"That was easy," said Chihiro. "she didn't even bother to ask why." She then pulled Haku back down the stairs to meet Crystal at the door. She opened the door justa s Crystal was about to knock. They hugged and Chihiro stepped out of the way to let Crystal inside.

"Sooo…" Crystal said. "What do you need me here for?"

Chihiro proceeded to tell her best friend the good new, earning more girly, high-pitched squeals and congratulations. Crystal was obviously very excited.

"Wait a sec..that means that you totally have to go to the OB/GYN."

"Ya," Chihiro grimaced.

"A what?" asked Haku.

"It's a womens' doctor. I've never been. You're supposed to go when you turn eighteen or after you've had sex. They make sure that you don't have cervical cancer and stuff like that. For me, they'll be making sure that the baby is okay. I'll have to go pretty often…"

"Ya," said Crystal, "they examine your woman parts and everything!" she exclaimed with false excitement.

Haku made a disgusted sound.

"They won't be able to tell that the baby is part spirit will they?" she asked Haku.

"They shouldn't be able to." he responded

Chihiro nodded. "I'm already late for the first visit. Might as well go and make an appointment. Back to the computer we go."

After asking Chihiro's mother which one to go to, they ran upstairs to look up the number.

Chihiro's appointment was scheduled for ten AM the next morning. Crystal decided to spend the night and go with Chihiro the next day. She slept in the guest bedroom while Chihiro and Haku slept together in her bed with Haku holding her as close as possible.

**_

* * *

_**

The next morning

After showering and having breakfast, they were all preparing for Chihiro's appointment.

"Hey, Haku," said Chihiro.

"Hmm," he replied.

"I'm really scared," she admitted.

He frowned at her. "I'm sorry, love. Why are you so scared?"

"Well, they look places and touch you, basically what Crystal said and more…you're the only one that's ever touched there before. It just freaks me out."

"I suppose that would be scary," he said hugging her. "It's okay. I'll be there the whole time."

She smiled. "Let's go, we're going to be late." she said.

**

* * *

**

LATER

After the appointment (Haku held her hand the whole time, just as he had told her he would. He figured that he might as well get used to it), they went out to eat. Chihiro didn't eat much. She didn't have much of an appetite after the appointment. On top of that, she really didn't feel like throwing up anymore, so she only ate what Haku shoved down her throat.

"Being anorexic much?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Don't wanna get sick," she responded.

"That's just part of being preggerz, Chi." stated Crystal in a comforting tone. "Plus, you HAVE to eat. You're eating for two," added Haku, trying to make her eat more.

"Will you at least eat when we get home?" he asked. She nodded. "Good."

Chihiro smiled at him. "You worry too much," she told him.

He smiled back. "Yes, Miss Mood Swing, yes I do."

She laughed at him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

**_

* * *

_**

Back at Chihiro's house.

Chihiro, as she said she would, was eating. Crystal and Haku like just Crystal…Haku was just nodding at whatever she said) were looking up catering for the wedding. Chihiro would giggle every time Haku said 'uh-huh'. Crystal was completely oblivious to the fact that Haku wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

After Chihiro was finished eating, Crystal came up with the oh-so-brilliant idea of bringing the couple to her house.

They walked into Crystal's living room to be greeted by her parents.

"Hello honey," said Crystals mother to her daughter. "OH Chihiro! It's nice to see you again, how've you been?" she asked, hugging her other daughter.

"Great, actually," Chihiro replied with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" she asked. Haku chuckled at the irony that Crystal had said the exact same thing when she first saw him.

"You mean 'who's her fiancé" corrected Crystal, emphasizing the last word. Chihiro smiled.

"No way!" she yelled. Chihiro nodded. Haku also noted the fact that all women pretty much react the same way…

"You've got yourself a good girl," said Crystal's father to Haku.

"Thank you," nodded Haku.

Crystal's mother motioned to the couch, "Have a seat" she said. Haku bowed.

"You're way too polite," said Crystal.

Haku shrugged and took a seat next to Chihiro. She leaned to the side and snuggled up to him with her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Crystal's parents smiled at the couple. Crystal smiled as well 'I'm glad she finally found someone to make her happy..' thought Crystal. 'she deserves it.'

"So, Chihiro," began Crystals mom, "tell us more about this young man." she motioned towards Haku.

"Well…his name is Haku…..he's Haku….ish…I guess? It's weird explaining someone when they're sitting right beside you. Haku, you explain yourself."

"Like she said, I'm Haku,,I sure hope that I'm Haku-ish. I love Chihiro very much. Other than that I'm pretty much your average guy."

"Average my ass!" said Crystal. Everyone laughed.

"True." said Chihiro. "He's really really sweet and he holds your hand when people poke at you.." she said.

"Why, exactly, are people poking at you in the first place?" asked Crystal's father.

"That's what they do when you're pregnant…"

**why i ended it here im not sure...but see that button down there that says review. click it and ill give you cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

_-.- you people dont even know how sorry I am. three weeks? hah it took me three months..maybe more. im sososo sorry. thanks to the people who kicked my ass until i updated. i love u:3 ill admit chapter seven will probably take me quite a while. not as long as this did though. not at all! i might start a yu yu hakusho fic soon. hmmm. yes, yes. you guys are great. give me reviews! mwah!_

**Disclaimer: i still dont own spirited away, though the rights to it would make a nice christmas gift. ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Crystal's parents stared at her in utter disbelief.

"You are pregnant?" asked Crystals mom. Chihiro nodded. "The innocent little Chihiro is pregnant?" another nod.

"Yep, sure am," she said as if it were as common as saying 'hello.'

"That's even MORE fantasticness.…if that's even a word! I don't think it is.. But oh well!" she squeezed the giggling Chihiro tightly. "does your mother know yet?" she asked.

"Uh huh," said Chihiro.

"How does she feel about it?"

"She's actually pretty damn excited," laughed Chihiro.

Crystal's mother smiled, "and you?" she asked, looking at Haku.

"Same," he said, wrapping his arms around Chihiro.

"You aren't very talkative, are you?" asked Crystals father.

Haku shrugged, "it really depends, I've only just met you, so I'm not quite sure what to say."

"It doesn't really matter what you say to us, we live with Crystal, so we know to expect the unexpected," her father said.

"HEY!" said Crystal.

"Like, OMG HI!" responded Chihiro, giving everyone a good laugh. "Seriously though, Haku, you're being really quiet. Say something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, just, something."

"Something."

Chihiro rolled her eyes at him, "Not like that," she said.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything," he said.

Chihiro was about to respond, but Crystal interrupted before she could. "Hey, Chi, how far along did the doctor say you were?"

"About seven or eight weeks," she responded.

"When will you start showing? You're going to be such a cute pregnant person."

Chihiro giggled, "I don't know, probably twelve weeks-ish."

Crystal nodded and poked Chihiro's stomach. Chihiro couldn't help but laugh at her. "You're so weird," she said.

"Your point is?"

"Oh, nothing."

Haku shook his head at the two.

"What?" they asked accusingly.

"Oh, nothing." he mocked. They all laughed.

* * *

"Mom, we're home!"

"Oh, hi honey!" Yuko yelled from the kitchen where she was washing dishes. "How was the doctor?"

"Nerve wracking," she replied, throwing her coat on to the table. "How was work?"

"Boring as usual, why nerve wracking?"

"You've been through it, you tell me why," her mother nodded.

"I understand sweetie, you'll get used to it," she kissed her forehead. "Haku, how was your day?"

"Fine, thank you," he said simply.

* * *

"Why aren't you talking today?" Chihiro asked.

Haku shrugged, "A lot on my mind I guess."

"Like?"

"The baby, the wedding, things like that."

"I know how ya feel," she sighed. "I'm pretty stressed myself."

He hugged her gently, laying his chin on her head. "I know, don't make yourself sick over it."

She kissed him, giving him a pleading look.

He chuckled, "Won't it hurt the baby?"

"Hmm…MOM!" She yelled as loud as she could. Haku sweat dropped.

"You aren't really gonna…"

"..What! Her mom said running into the room.

"Does sex hurt the baby?" she asked as if it were any other normal question. Haku turned bright red.

"Um…not this early on….no.." she responded, just as embarrassed as Haku was.

"Kay," she said, Yuko walked out, closing the door behind her. She turned to Haku, "That answer your question?" He awkwardly nodded.

"How do you ask her that without being freaked out?" I mean, she's your mom."

"You've never asked your mo anyth…wait…do you even HAVE a mom? She asked, shocked.

He seemed to think about it for a second. "I…don't think so.." he said, finally.

Her face immediately fell to a sympathetic look. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have one?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"Not really.."

"Sheesh...I don't know what I'd do without my mom," she said. "I think that I'd at least wonder who she was. What about your father?" He shook his head. "Well…okay."

He kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too."

He kissed the top of her head. "Now get some rest," he told her. Her pleading expression returned. He smiled, rolling his body on top of hers and gently kissing her lips. He proceeded by trailing butterfly kisses down her neck, taking her shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

Before they knew it they were both completely undressed. "You're sure?" he asked. She nodded, only half paying attention to what he was saying.

"Now hurry up and.." she gasped as she felt Haku's tongue glide over her womanhood. He smirked up at her.

"What were you saying?" he asked, amused.

She playfully glared at him He gave her a knowing smile, pulling himself back on top of her and gently pushing in. She moaned his name, arching her back lightly. He kissed her lightly as he began to thrust into her slowly. Her moans were quiet and soft. There were no screams and it wasn't fast paced. This was different than all of the other times. It was sweeter, softer, more…loving, maybe? Chihiro smiled to herself. She ran her fingers through his silky hair. He nudged her chin up with his nose, exposing her neck. He planted feather-light kisses along her jaw line. She moaned again, his touch nearly sending her over the edge. He smiled, though Chihiro couldn't see it. He slid one hand down her slim waist, bringing it to rub her most sensitive part. She grunted, slightly bucking her hips against his hand when he added more pressure.

"Haku…please…I'm close."

He picked up the pace of his rubbing, quickly sending her into bliss. She gave a small scream, the tightening of her muscles sending Haku over the edge. Chihiro felt him tense and warm liquid filled her. He pulled out, falling over to lay beside of her, putting an arm around her.

"I love you, Chihiro."

"Love you too."

* * *

Chihiro let out a quiet yawn, slightly shifting to look at her alarm clock. She squinted to make sure she was reading properly.

"Woah.." she whispered to herself. "eleven o' clock." She turned back over, gently shaking Haku, kissing his cheek. "Wake up babe, its already eleven."

He slowly opened his eyes, giving her a confused look. "Really?"

She nodded. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Chihiro smiled at how adorable he was when he woke up. He kissed her lips softly, lightly tracing his fingers across her stomach. He pulled away, a small smile on his face.

"You see, Haku, that thing you just touched is very hungry, and so is its mommy. Food time." With that, she stood up, go dressed, and skipped downstairs. She grabbed a pack of pop-tarts, throwing them at the innocent, unsuspecting Haku.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled startled. Chihiro laughed at the look on his face. "I never said that, you're hearing things." he said, as she was about to comment on the swearing. She shook her head, walking over to kiss him.

Just as their lips met, her mother walked in.

"AWW!" she exclaimed. Chihiro rolled her eyes and blushed. Her mother chuckled , patting her daughters head. "By the way, before I forget to tell you, I'm going on a date tonight. Now I know that this is soon and all, but I…"

"You're what!" she yelled, obviously furious. "Mom, you're practically BETRAYING dad! How could you?" her voice began to shake as she sobbed. Haku pulled her close, whispering words of comfort into her ear. She took a few, shaky deep breaths, "I'm sorry.." she said to her mother, face still buried into Haku's chest. "Go ahead, have fun. I want you to be happy. You just caught me off guard, that's all," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"You sure?" her mother asked. Chihiro nodded slightly, Yuko lightly rubbed her daughters back. As soon as she let the room, Chihiro began to sob even harder than before.

"Why?" she managed to say through her tears. Haku squeezed her tightly.

"She's trying to move on, think about it from her point of view. If you were her and I was your father and that," he paused, rubbing her stomach, "was you, and I died, wouldn't you want to have someone that you can tell all of your problems to like you can me? Someone to help you take care of your child? She's not trying to hurt you, Chihiro, she's trying to make your family normal again," he said, gently rubbing her lower back with his thumbs. She weakly smiled up at him and he moved his hands from her back to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

"You're right. It's just happening too fast…he was there one minute and the next he's gone and then mom has a date and with all of these damned hormones my thoughts are swimming and I'm all confused and…"

"Shhh," he interrupted. "It will all work out, you'll see."

* * *

Later that night her mother was on her way to some fancy restaurant not far from Chihiro's house.

"I hope he's not a dickface," said Chihiro out of the blue. Haku chuckled at the term she used.

"You can only hope for the best," he told her. "Your mom seems like a smart woman, she wouldn't go out with someone if she thought for even a second that they could be trouble.

"Well what if he is? What am I going to do then? It's not like I can just say 'hey mom, your boyfriend is a total douche so get rid of him," she said.

"Yes you can," he said. Catching her off guard.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You're her daughter and you have every right to tell her who is and isn't right for her, being as you are going to be put in the middle of it all and on top of that you're a part of her, so you know her better than anyone else ever will."

"True, but what if she really liked him and I didn't…I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Then she'd probably just be lying to herself about him being a good person because she feels the need to fill the part of her that she lost when your father passed away. She would need you to tell her to get away from him before she gets hurt."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said.

"Why or how are you so good at giving advice?"

"Just comes with age I guess," he said. "The dragon side of me has been around a while, so I've just kind of gained a lot of knowledge about life…"

She sighed, snuggling up to him on the couch and drifting off.

* * *

Two hours later, the phone began to ring, bringing the couple out of their nap. Chihiro looked at Haku with the 'I'm-in-no-shape-to-answer-that' look. He looked at the caller I.D.

"Your mom," he said before picking it up. "Hello?"

"OH! Hey Haku, where's Chihiro?"

"She's right here, but she's sorta sleepy at the moment, what's up?"

"Well, it may not be the best time, I know, but could you ask her if she wants to meet him, by him I mean..my date?"

Haku thought for a moment before deciding that it would be okay for him to ask her now that she'd calmed down. "She wants to know if you want to meet her date," he said cautiously. She was taken back at first, but nodded after a few seconds of thought. "She says yes," he told Yuko.

"Great! See you two in about twenty minutes," she said.

"Alright see you then, bye."

"Bye."

They continued to just sit there for a while, with Haku rubbing her back. She rested her head on his shoulder. Sure, she wanted to meet the guy, but this was all happening so fast!

Those twenty minutes went by much too fast for Chihiro's liking and soon she heard the door open and two people having a conversation. Her mother stepped into the room, followed by a man of about 5' 11". he had short, brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He looked to be a pretty nice guy. Haku stood, helping Chihiro up.

"Chihiro, Haku, this is Hayate," her mother announced, introducing her date, who was eyeing Haku because the younger was a good three inches taller than him, and slightly intimidating.

"I'm Haku,: he said, smiling. Hayate nodded, shaking his hand. "and this is Chihiro, Yuko's daughter," he motioned toward her. "We're engaged, in case you were wondering exactly who I am to Yuko."

Chihiro gave a weak smile, with her arms crossed, making no move to shake his hand.

"you're getting married?" he asked in a polite tone. The couple nodded. "Yuko, you didn't tell me your daughter was getting married," he said.

She shrugged, "Makes me feel old."

"How old are you, Chihiro," asked Hayate.

"Eighteen," she replied.

"And you?" he looked towards Haku.

"Twenty."

"Ah, young love," he said. Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea how many times we've heard that," she told him.

"How many?" he asked.

"Forty-seven," said Haku matter-of-factly. Chihiro gave him an odd look.

"You've been counting?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Yep," he said. She shook her head with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Wow…" she said. Hayate laughed at the two of them.

* * *

They were sitting at the table, playing monopoly, Chihiro picked the dog piece.

"Hey mommyyyyy," she began.

"Oh lord…you don't say that unless you want something very bad…so I think I'll go ahead and say no to that…"

"Actually I was just going to say we should get a puppy…"

"I don't know about that," said her mother.

"See, the answer isn't technically 'no' you didn't have to be so mean about it. HAKUUUU can I have a puppy?"

"I wouldn't mind, but it's not my house, so I don't make those decisions. Plus, what if the baby ends up being allergic to pets? Then we'll have to get rid of it and you'll already be attached to it and you'll be all depressed and that just wouldn't be good at all, now would it?"

"Wait a second," said Hayate. "What baby?"

"Oops, guess we forgot to add the fact that Chihiro and Haku are expecting, she's about six weeks along."

Hayate was obviously shocked, as they were so young. 'maybe that's why they're getting married…' he thought.

"No, that's not why we're getting married," said Haku, as if reading his thoughts. "We're getting married because we love each other very much, and fully intend to spend the rest of our lives together. The baby is an added and very welcome bonus."

"As well as the result of forgetting to put the wrapper on the lollipop before it played with the lifesaver," added Chihiro. Haku nodded.

"And now we will have a gumdrop," said Haku.

Chihiro laughed, "Ah, yes, a cute little gumdrop."

Even though he was still a bit shaken, Hayate still laughed.

"I don't even want to know where you two came up with that," said Yuko, smiling.

"One word," said Chihiro. "Crystal."

* * *

"So what do you think of him?" asked Haku.

"I'm not sure yet. I still haven't figured out how I feel about this whole situation." Haku looked at her as if he expected he to continue, knowing that she had more to say than that. She sighed. "It just hurts, ya know? Mom having some other guy around the house, and I really don't want some guy that I hardly know around our baby!" she said.

"Same," he said, "However, your mother is a grown woman, she's free to make her own decisions. So can you. Like I said earlier, you both have a say in what the other does, but you can't control each others lives," he finished. She nodded. "As much as I know and respect the fact that your mother disagrees with you moving out, I think that she would very much agree that it's what's best for the baby."


	7. Chapter 7

So it's been a long whileXD I felt like i should type a filler chapter just to, ya know, put something there. So, boring chapter with my witty sense of humor. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

**Chapter Seven**

Chihiro sighed and closed her eyes, taking a moment to think about what Haku said.

"She'll be so heartbroken, Haku," she said.

"I know, Chihiro, but you can't say that you disagree. Neither one of us want a new person around our child. Along with that, we are both adults. We may be young adults, but nevertheless, adults. We're getting married and starting a family. It's time for this either way."

Chihiro took a deep breath and nodded. "It's just so much harder than I thought it would be. When I was younger, I would get irritated all the time and tell my mom that as soon as I hit eighteen, I was out of this place. Now that that time is here, it's not so simple."

He moved her hair behind her ear gently, rubbing his thumb across the side of her temple, at a loss for words. He hated situations like this. Ones where he couldn't tell her that he knew how she felt. In all honesty, he had no idea. He'd never had parents. He took a moment to think of a response.

"Just think," he smiled, "In less than a year, we'll be sitting on our own bed, in our own room, in our own house, with our own little gumdrop," he winked at her. Chihiro giggled.

"Yeah, I guess it'll be worth it," she said with a sigh. He kissed her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" he asked.

"Hm, no, I don't think you did..."

"You're the greatest, most wonderful, most beautiful, stunning, amazing-"

She giggled. "-Haku, shut up."

He smiled down at her, "As you wish," he said before laying down with her. He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, I have a feeling we'll need our rest."

Chihiro woke up to the sun beaming right in her eyes. She groaned and rolled over to bury her face in Haku's chest. She heard him sigh and guessed that she must have woken him up.

He looked down at her, chuckling as she tried to snuggle closer to him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, half-asleep. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Sun is evil."

He moved a hand to the small of her back. "It's quite okay, love. We need to get up anyway. I'm sorry that the sun has offended you, but rest assured that it has good intentions."

"I can't rest assured if the damned thing won't stop shining in my eyes and allow me to even rest at all!"

Chihiro skipped down the stairs and to the kitchen, where her mom was cooking breakfast. She greeted Yuko with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mommy," she smiled as Haku walked in the room. Yuko smiled at her daughter.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I have been the last few mornings. I'm not nearly as nauseous. I think the sugar from the gumdrop is finally starting to wear off."

Haku sighed, shaking his head at the awkward antics of the women. He had stopped trying to understand them. He knew he would never succeed.

"What's the plan for today?" Yuko asked.

The couple shared a quick glance. To tell, or not to tell. That was the question.

"Well, we were probably going to look at some houses.." Haku started. The room was silent, so he continued. "We just..don't think it's healthy for Chihiro to be under all of the stress. Yuko was staring at him as if she was confused, but at the same time, knew what he meant. It was quite the odd look. "There are just...so many new things going on. We have to move out." There. He said it.

Yuko remained indifferent, still.

Finally, she spoke. "I understand," was all she said. Her voice was calm, but Chihiro didn't miss the slight crack. Yuko stood and walked slowly to her room, gently closing the door behind her. Nothing was said, and you could hear a pin drop in the house. After a while, Haku leaned over and kissed Chihiro's cheek. "Get dressed," he told her. "She'll be okay, she just needs some time. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Chihiro nodded, walking back up the stairs to make herself look pretty. Or at least presentable. Today just didn't feel like a 'pretty' day to her. She glanced at the little sundress hanging from her closet handle. Possibly...it looked comfortable enough. Jeans? No...then she'd have to wear a belt. Pregnancy and belts just didn't sound like a good day to her. Not a good day at all... She idly rubbed her hand across her stomach. Sundress it was.

She quickly slipped the baby pink dress with lacy shoulders over her head and went into the bathroom to apply a light touch of makeup. Haku would compliment her either way, so it really didn't matter if she looked good or not. Plus, big sunglasses were invented for a reason.

Deciding that she looked as presentable as she felt like looking for the moment, she headed back down the stairs to start the day.

* * *

Chihiro drove behind the agent that was taking them to look at potential houses. Her name was Katheryn. She looked to be in her late forties, and didn't appear to think that the couple was anywhere close to old enough to be off on their own.

"Am I the only one that noticed her stealing looks at me?" Haku asked Chihiro.

"I saw it too. Talk about a cougar," she responded, never taking her eyes off the road. Haku stared awkwardly at her, clearly not understanding. "Don't worry about it," she told him as they pulled up to the first house. Chihiro was pretty sure her jaw was on the ground. It was phenomenal! She underestimated just how much money Haku had. Where did it come from? She had no clue, but with this house towering above her, it didn't really seem to matter.

The house was four stories, and had obviously been designed to look like a homey version of a castle. The front was faced in a mixture of brick and stone. There was a fountain in the center of the circular part of the driveway that Chihiro was sure she could stare at for hours. Though that could just be her ADD side kicking in. Her staring contest with the shining fountain was interrupted by a light tug on her wrist as Haku lead her into the house behind Katheryn.

Staring contest number two: activated.

Opponents: Chihiro Ogino, Big Giant Sparkly Chandelier.

'WAIT, Chihiro, focus,' she thought. She looked around the large foyer, and immediately fell in love with the house. She didn't even need to see the rest of it to know. Haku, on the other hand, looked pleased yet still unfazed by the extravagance of the home. There were two winding staircases leading to separate wings of the house, each one opening into its own sort of entry way. Katheryn led them over to the left side first. The entry to this side had a large tribal print rug and two eggshell colored leather couches. There was an HD flat screen TV on the opposite wall from the stairs. She felt it safe to assume that this house came fully furnished. They walked down a hallway to the left that held four bedrooms. The first was obviously the master bedroom. It was perfection. King sized bed, pitched ceilings, attached bathroom with a huge tub with jets in it, and two walk-in closets. What else could a girl possibly want? The other three bedrooms were very decently sized and there were two bathrooms in the next hall for them. There was also a balcony with a killer view of their large back yard and pool. Oh, Chihiro could get used to that pool. It would have to be fenced, though...small children and open pools aren't usually friends. They stepped back into the house and took a right to the in-home theatre. The walls were blank except for the large projection screen and there were several comfortable looking seats. Chihiro could see herself in this house for a long time. The rest of the wing only contained a few extra blank bedrooms and three bathrooms.

Downstairs, between the two large staircases, was a beautiful kitchen. Chihiro decided that she might actually cook for once in her life if she had a kitchen like that one. Granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances, just all around modern. There was a large family room off to the side and fancy glass french doors leading out to the pool and yard.

The right wing was pretty much the exact opposite of the left. Cool-toned colors, different halls, different everything. It was like an entirely different world. This side was definitely for their children to come. Once they were old enough to be that far from their parents, at least. That was the only down side to having a huge house. Chihiro knew, though, that this was the right one.

* * *

"The rest of them just weren't like home. They just felt like glorified boxes," she told Haku that night. "Really big, really glorious boxes," she murmured. He nodded. It was very quiet in the Ogino household. Chihiro's mother was out, but she had no idea where. Probably with her boyfriend. While she still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Hayate, Chihiro figured he'd at least be around to take care of her mother when she left. Sure, she felt bad about just getting up and leaving so quickly, but she needed her space, and she needed it soon. She was getting moodier by the second. Poor Haku was generally the target of her wrath. At the moment, he took her anger in stride, but she was sure it would wear on him eventually. The close quarters of her mothers house certainly were not helping. The papers were signed and they would move out in three weeks.

**IMPORTANT: My friend and I are working hard to become exchange students! It's quite expensive. If you can, donations would be very nice! The link is on my profile. Love youuuuu! I'll try to figure another chapter out soon. Ideas? -Jessi**


End file.
